BriarClan
BriarClan lives in a dark forest with many briars and tall trees with small shrubs all around. They hunt the small animals that live in the roots of the trees and shrubs. They sometimes fight loners and rouges they find around their territory. These cats believe in The Bright Forest and The Shadowed Forest. This Clan is owned by Cotton. To join place a request on the talk page. ''WARNING: MATURE CONTENT '' Additional Pages: Old Plots /TomxLime/ Plot: BriarClan is taken over by Blackhawk and Larkshadow of FallingClan and is turned into part of the Fallen Empire. The old leader, Mistystar, who is turned into a slave and is tortured by Blackhawk, even forced to have his kits, tries to fight back to earn her Clan back, but is it too late? Rules: *All pelt colours must be either Black, light gray, dark gray, black and white, or a combo of those. *Wings are allowed as long as they are black or have some black on it. *Have fun! Will think of more later 'Allegiances:' Leader: Mistystar: A light gray and silver she-cat with blue eyes and black spotted wings. (Cotton) 'Empire Leader:' Owlsorrow(talon): Black tom with green eyes. (Cotton) Deputy: Mousefeather: white and gray she-cat (Cotton) Medicine Cat: Ravenlight: black she-cat with black wings. Mistystar's daughter. (Cotton) Medicine Cat Apprentice: None yet Senior Warriors: Puddlewhisker: Black tom with black eyes (Cotton) Flashfeather: White she-cat with soft amber eyes. Shadowflight's sister and the complete opposite of him. (Cinderstar) Shadowflight: Black tom with sharp amber eyes. Flashfeather's brother and the complete opposite of her. (Cinderstar) Spiderleg: Black tom with red dot on his back. (Cotton) Stonefur: dark gray tom (Cotton) Dawnlight: Dark gray she-cat (Cotton) Ravenflight: Black she-cat with black wings. (Cotton) Blazefang: black and gray she-cat with amber eyes and a white tipped tail. (Cotton) Warriors: Echoflight: light gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Cotton) Specklewing: Black she-cat with white spots (Cotton) Amberfeather: white and black she-cat (Cotton) Gingerspot: Ginger tom with amber eyes. Adopted by Mistystar, originally Snowpoppy's. (Cotton) Mistyfawn: Light grey she-cat with blue eyes. Named after Mistystar. Adopted by Mistystar, originally Mothlight's. (Cotton) Silverlake: light gray and silver she-cat with black spotted wings. Mistystar's daughter (Cotton) Whitefalcon: White tom with blue eyes, blind. Mistystar's son (Cotton) Shimmerkit: Silver she-cat with soft blue eyes. Found wandering the forest by Flashfeather. (Cinder) Wreathkit: skinny silver tabby kit tom that is orphaned and just recently foun itself in the BriarClan camp. (Cinder) Lilypetal - calico she-cat with green eyes. (Cinder) Bramblestrike - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. (Cinder) Windpool: Beautiful black she-cat with silver stripes. Sister of Breezecloud of RunningClan. (Holly) Scorpionsting - Long haired dark gray, strikingly handsome tom with dark ocean blue eyes. Charming, slightly arrogant, and a gentlemen. (Shuckle) Birdtalon - Raven black she-cat with sharp green eyes. (Bird) − Radioactivesoul - Handsome gray tom with a black radioactive symbol on his chest and a black-tipped tail, paws, and ears. He has crackling green eyes flecked with amber and gold. A fierce fighter, strong, and very noble, and believes justice must always be fulfilled. (Holly) Apprentices: Petalpaw - black she-cat with gray flecks, and green eyes. (Vi) Queens: Lemonsplash- A cliaco she-cat with yellow eyes. (Meadow) Lemonsplash's Kits: Tomkit: Smoky grey kit with yellowish amber eyes. (Cotton) Streakkit: Black and white she-kit with bright blue eyes. (Cotton) Blazekit: Tom that looks just like Tomstar. (Meadow) Dovekit: She-kit that looks just like Limesplash. (Meadow) Mistystar's Kits: Foxkit: Small dark ginger she-kit with a small pink nose and green eyes. (Cotton) Ferretkit: Light grey tom with amber eyes. (Cotton) Other Kit's: None Elders: Icecloud: gray tabby she-cat with violet eyes (Cotton) Nightbreeze: black tom with amber eyes. (Cotton) Gorsestripe: Gray she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes. (Cotton) Former Members: BriarClan/ Dead Clan Members Roleplaying: Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 /Archive 4/ Archive 5 Archive 6 ---- "Are you okay?" Silverlake asked quietly. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:37, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I'm fine. Does it look like it hurts?" Scorpionsting snarled. "I'm not weak, I don't need wings to help myself out, unlike you." Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:38, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Well, fine! Next time I see blood on you, I'll just walk away. Better hope it isn't during a battle." Silverlake snarled. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:48, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- "And I'd bet you'd use those wings of yours during the battle just to give yourself the upper hand. Without wings, you'd be nothing." He spat at her. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:50, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Tears came to Silverlake's eyes and she raced into the woods, without using her wings. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:52, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- "That's better." Scorpionsting whispered, smirking. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:54, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Silverlake ran until she couldn't run anymore, then she collapsed against a tree and cried. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:55, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon heard the movement, and looked back, she frowned, and went to follow Silverlake, but not before giving Scorpionsting a death glare. 01:55, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting continued on as if he didn't notice. He took the opposite way out of camp, and went to go hunt. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:59, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon caught up to Silverlake, and mewed, "Hey." 02:22, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- "How can he be to terrible?" Silverlake cried. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 02:32, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans owned by Cotton